


Stars

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sticky Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Chromedome spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Through arguments, bitter words, and a flurry of slurred whispers of hatred they found their way into something sticky and sick. Servos slipped together as Chromedome began to press his partner against the wall. The apartment was unfamiliar to his dimmed visor, but the sparks that snagged through his systems made his mind sharper than ever. 

Prowl’s spinal strut cracked against the wall as Chromedome began to push him harsher. The scrapes of metal and paint cut through the room as Prowl’s head tilted back. A dizzying sensation wracked through his mind as the energon he consumed earlier began to drip out from his lips.

Despite himself, he pressed his mouth to Chromedome’s smooth faceplate. His movements were sloppy as his mouth hung open just enough to elicit a soft slick noise with each attempted kiss. 

His head knocked up against the bookshelf as they began to fall, nearly taking it down with them. Chromedome’s fingers dipped down between Prowl’s thighs, pinching at the exposed wiring and joints. “Quiet… quiet quiet…” Chromedome faintly hummed, snapping a few of the wires loose. 

Prowl’s thighs spread wide, his interface clicking open with the sound of one particularly stubborn wire rending. “There’s still… relinquishment clinics open, right?” Prowl laughed, pressing his fingers under his own optics. His laugh grew louder. “Take yourself to one, tonight. If you miss him so much.” 

The energon leaking from his wiring began to stain the cool floor below. The puddle growing larger with every single word.

“Can you open up?” Chromedome replied. He pried at Prowl’s interface panel with energon slick fingers. It was difficult to get any clear hold, with the way his fingers constantly slipped away with every attempt. “Wait… wait I remember it.” He finally spoke, freeing the needles from one of his hands. He pressed the sharp tips to the sensitive metal, snapping it as the panel broke off. 

Prowl’s hips pressed harsher, oil dripping from his valve as he shivered in pain. “Cybertron looks nice, doesn’t it?” The room wavered as he stared out to the stars. They mixed and dripped in the dark room. He tilted his head to the side, a loud cough wracking through his body. “Let’s go to the window.” Prowl’s fingers dug into the floor below him. The soft scraping causing him to smile. 

“I thought you were afraid of heights.” Chromedome spoke, grasping tight onto Prowl’s arm and throat. “No… you’re right.” He sighed as he continued. “You’re right.” The floor slipped under his peds as his joints strained and popped. He managed to drag the both of them to the faint glow of the city. It made his optics ache to take in the harsh lighting. “Prowl, I can’t see anything down there.” 

“Of course you can’t.” Prowl sighed, pressing his face against the surface. The reinforced steel glass was cool under his cheek. As his body tried to conjure up more heat, the cool surface fought back to keep his temperature low. “You have to look up. Didn’t you mark the constellations together? Or did you forget? I wouldn’t think it would be my job to remind you.” 

Chromedome looked up. His spike pressurized as he rubbed himself against Prowl’s aft. He dug his fingers into Prowl’s headlights. The hot glass began to crack under his digits. The needles only dug further, causing tiny beads of energon to come to the surface. “I don’t see anything.” He repeated. transfluid pouring from his spike. 

“Then it’s really hopeless, isn’t it?” Prowl sighed, the crest of his helm beginning to crack as his head was forced against the glass. His valve painfully stretched around Chromedome’s thick spike. Lubricant rushed down his thighs with each movement, still unable to accommodate this intrusion. The mesh began to tear as Chromedome knocked the both of them against the glass. 

“We just have to hope for a defect in the structure.” Prowl continued. His hands pressed against the glass. There was distance growing between them and the city. The realization took the both of them just long enough to feel everything twist and turn around. 

Chromedome’s head cracked against the coffee table. Glass shattering on the floor beneath them. His fingers scrambled for a piece, wrapping tight around the clear shard. “I don’t know where I got my defeatist attitude from.” Chromedome replied, a loud ringing clogging up his audio. “But I’d like to think you helped.” He caged in his partner, leaning over him. 

It was hard to push deeper, not with the way Prowl wasn’t contributing to their shared effort. He felt limp under Chromedome. It was hard to get any pleasure as his spike was beginning to depressurize. “Tense up, will you? You’re not even helping.” Even more glass snapped and cracked under his arm as he adjusted his position. His spike was soaked. 

The glass angled itself under Chromedome’s fingers. Pink energon mingled with the reflection of the starlight on the floor. “This is worthless.” His vocalizer strained, the modulator glitching as he pressed his face down into the glass. A thick overload filled Prowl’s valve as Chromedome’s body trembled. The hot fluid slipping in the mess between them. 

“We’re finished.” 

His optics fizzled, breaking up the starlight that still lingered in the room. It was difficult to make out details, the faint white lights forcing his optics to dim from the strain. He shifted his arms in his blindness, the shards rending the metal of his forearm. The pricks of energon and glass digging in causing pangs of brief agony.

He couldn’t focus his optics on Prowl’s. Not even as he moved closer. The silence was puncturing his audio, a pained shiver escaping his body.

“Is it too much to ask?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Chromedome and Prowl's night together.

Chromedome was drowning the moment he emerged from recharge. The faint sound of splashing pouring inside his audio. A shift of movement caused a few snapping sounds, something cracking under him. Dried energon dimmed the light filtering on the glass. It made his head hurt. Chromedome felt the distinct sensation of his body being pulled around on wires. It was that faint feeling that lead him off to the source of the noise draining in his mind. 

The crunching followed him as he opened the door to the washroom, a few glass shards still stuck in his peds. His optics slowly focused on the sight through the steam of the hot bath. He could feel the humid air clogging up his intake. 

Prowl was sitting in the tub. His head tilted slightly to reveal a few snapped wires. The hairline crack now clearly lacing down the crest of his helm. 

Chromedome moved closer, his peds dragging against the floor with a soft shriek. There was a sensation that he should say something. But nothing would come out of his vocalizer. Instead, he sat down on the heated tiles of the floor. Resting his face in his hand, he watched. 

A sigh escaped Prowl. His body sinking into the water. A soft rush of water splashed out over the edges, lingering traces of energon pooling down onto the floor. His doorwings bent with the curve of the tub. The way they barely attempted to obscure Prowl’s face made Chromedome wonder if he was doing this on purpose. Was he trying to hide something? 

“You should get some rest.” Chromedome spoke. His focus was on the way Prowl’s hand traced his own inner thigh. “You’ve done enough damage for a lifetime.” Prowl moved one leg to rest on the edge of the tub, his head tilting as he focused on the clean white paint. He was smiling. 

There was a soft humming noise, it was digging into Chromedome’s head. It was just familiar enough to attempt to rattle out old memories. But not enough for him to allow it to. He let out a groan, rubbing over his helm. When was he going to go home? 

With the parting of Prowl’s lips, Chromedome realized the source of the irritation. He scrambled forward. One hand slid under as the water forced him on his shoulder. The loud cracking forced a few wires loose. 

As he tilted his head up, the distortion in his visor was clear. It must have been enough to just put a hairline fracture in it. It almost looked just like the crack in Prowl’s helm. Somehow, he found it funny. There was a lot of funny things about this situation.

What wasn’t funny, was how Prowl didn’t even glance down at him. 

“I thought you didn’t like music, or anything fun. Don’t you have an appointment with someone to rip out your spark? You…” Chromedome sat up, putting his hands on the edge of the tub. “You told me you had enemies. Dangerous ones. High profile ones.” 

Prowl just continued humming, shifting his weight to begin washing over his abdomen. His shoulders barely peeked above the water. The sloshing of his movements causing another rush of water dripping outside the tub. 

Chromedome caught sight of his reflection deep in the water. It was clear just how bad that crack in his visor was. He could see himself in the glass that lingered in the tub.

He grasped Prowl’s face between his fingers. Chromedome squeezed down, trying to force his former partner to look at him. “You’re there. I can see you’re right here.” He dipped down to Prowl’s jaw, digging his fingers in deeper. “I’m not the one who died, so don’t treat me like I’m not here.” 

Prowl began washing over one of his arms. His careful fingers making sure to avoid any damaged wiring. His movements were slow and deliberate with every drag of the abrasive pad. 

Chromedome pushed his hand in the water, squeezing his hand tightly between Prowl’s thighs. He was warm, and he could feel the sharp metal where Prowl’s panel had been snapped off. Shoving three fingers inside the exposed valve, Chromedome traced over the torn mesh. He dug it in deeper, stretching it around his hand. 

The water settled. More energon traced through the stained water. 

Prowl rested his arms on either side of the tub, his optics focusing on the ceiling. Chromedome just barely caught the sight of Prowl’s neck slipping from his fingers. Prowl’s body was limp against the head of the tub, his head lolled to the side. Despite that distant look in his optics, Chromedome knew Prowl was staring at him.

His stomach began to twist, the burn of energon biting at the back of his throat. He could hear Prowl still pushing notes past his vocalizer.

Chromedome forced another finger inside Prowl’s valve. He pushed deep inside him, digging into the sensitive sensors. Chromedome could hear soft hitches of his partner’s voice as he moved in deeper. His hand was nearly all the way inside. It was enough for him to be able to reach even the innermost sensors of Prowl’s valve. He spread his fingers wide, his hand completely soaked. 

Prowl’s body trembled, his valve tensing tight around Chromedome’s fingers. It made him wish he was using his spike with the way Prowl squeezed him. The warm heat and gushing fluids lingering in the bathwater made his spike strain behind his own panel. 

Chromedome pulled his fingers out of Prowl. Despite the water cleaning his hand off, much of the mess still remained. He reached forward, wiping it over Prowl’s chest. His fingers twisted, pressing against the cracked headlight for a brief moment. 

He pulled away, his body swaying into a standing position. 

Chromedome thought he saw a flicker in Prowl’s optics as he left.


End file.
